


藍莓

by powpowwater



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powpowwater/pseuds/powpowwater
Summary: *簡介：一段有點青澀酸甜的婚姻。
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Orm Marius
Kudos: 19





	藍莓

**Author's Note:**

> * 實際上是個歐姆很害羞而亞瑟有點遲鈍笨拙的隨意故事。

1.  
每次聽母親提起她在海底掀起的革命，年輕的亞瑟王總會想像各種刺激緊張的場景。

亞特蘭娜時常來探望他和老湯姆，但是她們剛建立的秩序尚未穩定，亞特蘭提斯的人民需要時間，她沒法馬上帶自己混血的孩子到遙遠的王國。

直到成年後，亞瑟也不再主動提起這事。

當他終於收到關於老家的消息，剛開始不免是興奮的，只是餘韻過後，他得面對嚴肅的事實：自己能前往亞特蘭提斯的契機，是由於母親的失蹤。

「亞特蘭提斯需要你。」他的導師武爾科說。

亞瑟搞不懂亞特蘭提斯有什麼毛病，在這樣科技發達的國度，人們卻是遵從古老的律法行事，不是說亞瑟對傳統有何意見，而是對於要和自己的血親結婚，這件事他要花點時間調適。

2.  
「他是我的弟弟。」剛離開魚形潛艇的亞瑟說道，一邊動動自己僵硬的肩膀，一邊游向武爾科的身邊。

稍微想想，亞特蘭提斯到底算是思想開放還是守舊？亞瑟不敢太早下定論。

「嚴格來說，是同母異父的兄弟。」武爾科耐心地解釋，一路上他都在試圖讓亞瑟理解他們所面臨的狀況。

女王在調查海溝國時失蹤，她所留下的囑咐中，包括讓她的長子亞瑟回歸亞特蘭提斯，眾臣以此大作文章，曲解成非得由亞瑟繼位。

「我又不知道怎麼當國王。」亞瑟攤攤手，他讀過史書上的各種國王，不過要親自來當的話，恐怕還是有待加強。

「那就是為何你得和歐姆結婚，」武爾科領著他進入前廳，白色的長廊增加了深海的冷冽，「他從歐維斯王還在位時，就接受嚴格的王室教育。」他指著牆上的畫像說。

面容嚴肅得可怕的先王盯著亞瑟，令初次造訪者後背爬滿寒意，他低頭跟上武爾科，感覺自己格格不入。

他們一前一後的進入大廳，刺眼的白牆綿延，有如巨大的鯨魚骸骨，然而四周一片寧靜，僅有鎧甲發出的堅硬哐響。

在最前頭是亞特蘭提斯國王所坐擁的王位，亞特蘭娜的次子居高臨下地俯視亞瑟，歐姆身穿龍鱗般的金甲，頭上戴著鑲有綠寶石的王冠，神情莊嚴得像個聖職者，他從王座上起身，都彷彿是對世人的憐憫。

而在階下的，正是他的兄長。

和自己未曾見過的兄弟相認，亞瑟幻想過各式各樣的場景，可是別說感人肺腑的相聚大擁抱，他們連手也沒碰一下。

「就是他嗎？」歐姆停在亞瑟面前，身後的披風掀起水流，他們保持著一段距離，一雙藍眼睛透露著複雜的神色，他的視線上下移動，審視自己半血的兄弟，冰冷的面孔如面具一般，看不出一絲裂縫。

「哈囉，老弟。」被直盯著的亞瑟說，他抬抬手，在水中比劃了兩下，再尷尬地收回身側，差點忘記自己裸著大半的上身，沒地方藏起自己空蕩的手。

「婚禮就訂在三天後，」微微仰起下巴的歐姆說，渾厚的嗓音傳遞著警告，「你最好讓武爾科為你弄個速成班。」他瞥了不知所措的人一眼，便刻意從亞瑟身邊經過，頭也不回地離開。

「他一直表現得這麼渾球嗎？」等到歐姆的身影遠去，亞瑟小聲在武爾科後面埋怨。

「你確實該上點課。」他的導師有些無奈地回望他。

3.  
若要亞瑟說，他認為婚禮進行的順利，一切按照安排走，沒有砸場鬧事的大事發生，直到歐姆冰冷的嘴唇貼上時，亞瑟仍有種身處夢中的錯覺。

除了婚戒以外，歐姆私下給了亞瑟另一隻戒指，「這是母親的遺物，她會希望你收下。」他趁著周圍沒有其他人的時候，這麼和亞瑟說。

綠寶石映著自己茫然的臉，以及歐姆半張冷淡的臉，亞瑟將戒指戴在自己右手的小指上，也不清楚是為了母親還是弟弟，從此之後隨身帶著，沒有離身過。

往後他們總是一起用餐，共享同一間臥室和床鋪，連同工作也成對出現，當然大多是歐姆負責處理，亞瑟做完他的份，歐姆就不會管他要到哪裡去、或是去做什麼。

與其說是夫妻，跟小學老師好像還差不多。

4.  
在亞瑟眼裡，戴安娜和女神芙蕾雅相似，儘管她真的算是個神。在她面前，愛沒有對錯之分。

「有點荒謬，對吧？」亞瑟問道，語氣裡充滿了自嘲與不確定，好像他希望戴安娜給他否定的答案。

「但你還是照做了。」戴安娜說，順手甩掉劍身上的碎屑，轉身刺向另一個撲過來的黑色小精怪。

「其實沒有很糟，我們相處得算和平。」撇除他們偶爾的小爭吵，或是半夜亞瑟醒來，會看見歐姆握著一把匕首，飄在他們的床邊思索。

「那有什麼不好的嗎？」收起長劍的戴安娜問著，環顧四周，檢查有沒有其他的敵人。

「我是說，」亞瑟搭在自己的三叉戟上，另一手搔搔後腦，撥出了一些黑色粉塵，「我們好歹結婚了，雖然我們是兄弟，不過我在想⋯⋯」

「你想和他有更進一步的關係？」戴安娜轉過身，歪著頭看他，眼神溫和且友善。

「算是吧？」亞瑟被她盯得低下頭，視線在紛飛的小精怪屍體打轉，「我不想讓這顯得變態。」他說著，一邊小聲地嘆氣。

「噢，亞瑟，」走上前的戴安娜露出欣慰的表情，拍拍亞瑟的肩膀，「你何不用點什麼表達這份心意呢？」

「你指送禮物之類的？」亞瑟揚起自己的斷眉，半是驚訝、半是懷疑的問。

「我認為你剛解決了自己的問題。」戴安娜笑著回答道。

5.  
亞瑟抱著有他前臂長的大籃子，籃子外頭由特殊的氣泡包著，他常戲稱這為氣球，或是保險套，後者他藏在心中，他的弟弟打從細胞裡面，似乎就沒有幽默感這東西。

「送你的伴手禮，」亞瑟大剌剌地闖入歐姆的書房，將籃子擺到辦公桌前，遮住了一大疊未處理的事務，「放心，沒有下毒。」他強調。

自從歐姆一掌拍掉他手上那顆有毒的貝類，並揪出下毒的兇手後，亞瑟明白到對方連穿衣服時，都要仔細檢查的理由。

「為什麼？」歐姆關掉亞特蘭提斯街道的投影，困惑地望向亞瑟，「你不相信那份攻打陸地的計畫只是預防用？」他說道，表情無辜得好似一隻搗亂過的貓。

喔、對，亞瑟想起了這件事，那份他跟歐姆合作、以為只是弄好玩的突襲計畫書，說起來，還是別跟陸地或天空上的其他人提這事好了。

「我不是⋯⋯算了，」亞瑟搖搖頭，再把水果籃往歐姆推近更多，「你就挑一個吃看看。」

屬於陸地的食物近在眼前，抬頭又是亞瑟那副期盼的模樣，歐姆勉強接過籃子，猶豫了好一陣子，最後選了最小的果實，用指尖小心地挑起，作好會被毒死的決心般，吃掉手中的藍莓。

「怎麼樣？」心弦緊繃的亞瑟問，就算是小學時的手工作品，等著老師發佈評語，也沒有這般心情。

「不差。」歐姆含糊地發表感想，又動作緩慢地取下一顆塞進嘴裏，含在臉頰內側像是捨不得吞掉。

「我猜那是你說喜歡的意思。」見到歐姆稍微瞇起眼睛的樣子，亞瑟鬆了一口氣，語調變得得意起來。

歐姆朝亞瑟揚揚嘴角，然後按下了桌上的通訊器，穿著紅色鎧甲的護衛便進門，一瞬間亞瑟以為自己要被逮捕，罪名是毒害親人，不過穆克只是接過水果籃。

「把這個拿到廚房。」歐姆吩咐道。

6.  
「結果如何？」他們再見面的時候，戴安娜主動向亞瑟問道。

「我覺得不差，」走在她旁邊的亞瑟說，雙手在胸前交叉，「他嘗試在海底建溫室種藍莓。」他們的大廚甚至為了搞清楚陸地的食材如何處理，傷透了腦筋。

「我是問你們之間的關係。」戴安娜用手肘撞撞他，掛在腰間的繩索露出了手柄。

「還行？」亞瑟想了想，補充道：「我只是挺懷疑他竟然這麼好收買？」那天之後，他們間的縫隙逐漸縮小，慢慢朝彼此越來越靠近。

人們總說要征服一個人，得先征服他的胃，可是像歐姆那樣如冰山般的人，亞瑟以為對方真的就跟雪山一樣，即使爬上去頂峰，依然無法征服可謂的巨峰。

「或許事情這麼簡單，也是有原因的。」戴安娜語帶神秘地說，還俏皮地眨眨眼睛。

接下來不論亞瑟問，或是擺出煩惱至極的樣子，戴安娜都不願多說了。畢竟有些事情得自己理解才行。

7.  
事實證明，無論在何時何地，酒這樣的東西是無可或缺。

亞特蘭提斯人釀的酒，有著如洞窟仙靈般的藍色，它們盛在特製的酒杯，映著熱鬧的晶瑩色澤，好像手掌能握住的漂亮星空。

在那很偶爾的時候，歐姆會向他的兄長透漏一些心事，或許因為他們都有點醉了，望著歐姆變得粉撲撲的臉，攤在床鋪另一側的亞瑟倒是沒想過，歐姆的酒量會比他好。

「如果我說，我覺得很不公平呢？」坐在床緣的歐姆說，「無論我再怎麼努力，人們始終認為我不夠資格繼承王位。」他的視線望向窗外，流動的海水帶不走他心裡的疙瘩。

「可你從小接受訓練⋯⋯」亞瑟爬起來，跟著坐到床邊，伸手握住歐姆擱在大腿上的手。

「我為亞特蘭提斯奉獻了一切，亞瑟，」他回握著亞瑟的手，指尖在粗厚的掌心畫圈，「卻還是比不上早出生的你。」

「我認為你很好，」亞瑟誠心地說，接著把他的弟弟拉進暖烘烘的懷抱裡，「要是誰認為你不夠格，那就操他們的。」

「什麼？」歐姆的側臉抵著亞瑟的胸口，抬頭看向他，緊緊皺著眉頭。

「就是別理那些人的鬼話，」亞瑟揉揉自己兄弟的腦袋瓜，弄亂了細緻的頭髮，「你是個好國王，歐姆。」

仰著臉的歐姆愣住幾秒，咬咬粉色的下唇，「謝謝你，哥哥。」他聲音沙啞地說道，唇角跟著展現一抹淺淺地笑。

在歐姆開口道謝的那一刻，有股恍然大悟的清醒感，自亞瑟的胸口蔓延，有如一顆顆氣泡集中，形成巨大的水球，在他的身體裏迸開。

亞瑟終於搞清楚，當歐姆抿緊嘴唇、撐大眼睛瞪他的時候，並不是在生氣。

8.  
「你知道，總有一天他們會要我們結合，誕下擁有貴族血脈的子嗣。」某一天的晚上，歐姆忽然這樣說道。

「呃，聽起來挺老派的。」亞瑟想起武爾科給他看過的那本亞特蘭提斯人生理構造解剖書，還有某些專有名詞。

「你想給他們一點驚喜嗎？」歐姆直視著他的眼睛，語調平靜地問。

亞瑟沒有理由拒絕。

金髮在亞瑟眼前散開，宛若穿透水面的日光，亞特蘭提斯人的呼吸是溫熱的，皮膚摸起來又滑又軟，隨著心跳加快，他們的失去言語，純淨的香氣闖進亞瑟的鼻腔，他想，歐姆嚐起來有點鹹。

9.  
亞瑟總算體會到那種「進門前才想起今天是結婚紀念日的丈夫」的緊張感。

深藍色的海洋彷彿，在遠方掀起一圈圈喧囂，形成足以吞沒城市的巨浪，有如憤怒巨人在海中翻身，準備向陸地報復，然而從走出巨浪後方的不是海怪，是個神情嚴肅的亞特蘭提斯人。

「你一聲不響地離開。」雙腳踩在沙灘的歐姆說，語氣冰冷得要化作利刃，刀尖全指向亞瑟。

「我不想吵醒你，你看起來很累，」亞瑟乖乖迎上前，雙手輕握歐姆的手肘，「畢竟昨天⋯⋯」

歐姆搖搖手，制止亞瑟的任何解釋，「你要去缺乏水源的地方，對嗎？」他說著，掙開亞瑟發汗的手掌，拿出塞在腰後的一個罐子，表面堅固的深色罐子裝滿海水。

「嘿，」亞瑟關上蓋子，笑著捏了下歐姆的肩膀，「謝了，老弟。」

達成目的的歐姆微微頷首，瀟灑地轉身走回海中，消失在翻捲的海浪之下，留下奔向軟沙的白沫，撒在亞瑟的腳邊。

10.  
「那是你弟弟？」在岸邊等待的戴安娜問。

「就是他沒錯。」亞瑟答道，順便揚揚手中的水壺。

「我想他喜歡你。」戴安娜說出自己的觀察結果。

「是嗎？」亞瑟顯然對此表示存疑，「你從哪裡看出這點？」

「他特別大老遠從海底上來，就為了給你送個水壺。」女神用手扶著額頭，語帶無奈地說。

「只是碰巧經過吧？」亞瑟不以為意的攤攤手，「也不是第一次了。」

有次亞瑟剛摧毀一艘海盜船，回到亞特蘭提斯時，歐姆恰巧在巡視城市，好心地載了疲倦的人一趟；還有他要前往陸地，找正義聯盟的其他人時，歐姆跟著他一起，順道去拜訪澤貝爾的國王。

再上一次是亞瑟惹到一窩子不知名的海怪，被追了大半個太平洋，歐姆正和澤貝爾的公主在邊境會面，他們一同並肩作戰。

類似的事件足夠亞瑟講上一個晚上，可是講到一半，意識到不對勁的亞瑟停下來，「你要說那些不是碰巧？」他的腳步跟著止住，「它們不是碰巧，對吧？」

戴安娜只是靜靜盯著他看，用眼神說盡一切。

「你知道嗎，我想盡快解決這些破事，」亞瑟邊說著，邊點頭贊同自己的結論，「然後回家去。」他指了指海洋的方向，浪花在海面上跳躍，回應著他們的國王。


End file.
